cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eagleia
Eagleia (Pronounced: Eagle-e-ya)(Official legal name: Union and Empire of Eagleia) is a peaceful nation, it is a constitutional monarchy with parliamentary democracy type as well as being a Federal Kingdom with Queen Elizabeth II as Head of State. Eagleia is a member of the Commonwealth of Nations and the United Nations. It is a bilingual and multicultural country, having English, French, Chinese, Spanish and at various times other languages as official ones. *''CN Page (Extended CN Page)'' Nation Information Last updated: March 28th 2009 General Summary: Eagleia is a peaceful nation which has whatsoever no interest in war. It is a fast growing and developing nation. It's people are of mixed ethnicities and follow mixed religions. It values democracy and protects the right of free speech. CN Summary: Eagleia is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 55 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Eagleia work diligently to produce Pigs and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Eagleia has no definite position and is therefore considered opposed to them. The military of Eagleia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Eagleia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Eagleia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Eagleia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History :Main article: History of Eagleia Summary of Beginnings: On ~3/6/2009 at 10:47:06 AM~ International time, The Queen signed the Constitution of Eagleia and therefore brought Eagleia into existence (officially as the Union and Empire of Eagleia). For some time Eagleia was in peace as it slowly built itself up. However on 16th March 2009 Eagleia was attacked, soon peace was settled, but it was short lived. Shortly following the peace agreement, Eagleia was attacked again, this time by another nation. Her Majesty's Eagleian Armed Forces successfully retaliated and forced the warring nation to declare peace. Some time following, Eagleia enters into an alliance of nations and soon following quickly rebuilds after devastation in the two first wars. The nation rapidly increased itself in size and power even after successfully finishing rebuilding. Early History *On ~3/6/2009 at 10:47:06 AM~ International time, The Queen signed the Constitution of Eagleia bringing the nation into existence. *On 13th March 2009 Eagleia celebrated 1 week of existence. War On 16th March 2009 Eagleia was attacked, the Queen who was planned to stay in Eagleia for 3 weeks, was evacuated. The Grand Congress, after a short time of seating, just over one week, was dissolved, elections were held soon to elect members to the 1st Congress. The Government resigned and all institutions below the Crown went effectively into anarchy after riots began. The attack was an unexpected one, Eagleia's foreign policy cleared showed no interest in war whatsoever, what the attacker did was an undignified action. The day following peace was achieved through success in diplomatic missions and foreign policies. However the peace was short lived, yet another nation, acting in an undignified way, declared war without warning and attacked two times in a row. Police were sent into keep order soon after the attack. Her Majesty's Eaglian Armed Forces were deployed and victoriously retaliated. On 18th March 2009 the war ended after opposing nation proposed peace, frightened by Eagleia's successful retaliations. The following day, A special committee was formed to take the opinion of the electorate to see who shall become Chancellor, votes came in fast, within 18 hours all information was gathered. The Queen summoned the new Chancellor-presumptive and invited him to form a new government and become Her Majesty's Federal Chancellor. Following that, the 1st Congress was officially opened by Her Majesty the Queen at the Capitol Building soon after. Eagleia was once again in peace. 2009 March *19th **Eagleia enters into the alliance Veritas Aequitas. **Eagelia enters into the Yellow team. *20th **Eagleia celebrates 2 weeks of existence. **Queen Elizabeth II, who was in Eagleia for 2 weeks, departs from Eagleton DV International Airport a few hours after the celebrations. *21st - Most of the nation is rebuilt after destruction in the two first wars. *24th - The Council of Religions, seeing that Sikhism is the most practiced religion in the week, decides to make it the semi-official religion of Eagleia for the time being. Offically however, Eagleia's religous status is mixed. *25th - Tax rates increase nationwide as many people begin earning more money after Eagleia becomes well built up. This leads small protests outside the Ministry for Economy, which are soon ended after a speech from the Minister for Economy explaning the reasons and benefits of this change. *26 - Green Peace protesters demand the Government declare a "National Earth Day". The desicion is made to do so. Soon afterwards, the Environmental quality of Eagleia increases. Later that day, with permission of the Governor General, the Chancellor of the time opens a new Environmental Ministry. *27th - Eagleia takes interest in trading after some offers are made. *28th - The population of Eagleia grows rapidly from 5000 working citizens to 6000 working citizens, making a population much over 7000 in total, as the 29th drew closer. April *9th - The Revolutionary party comes to power after polling and a general election. After choosing thier best members as candidates for the Government, they are sworn into Her Majesty's Government in Eagleia as the 2nd Imperial Ministry. *18th - Judaism is the most praticed religion. *30th - The Revolutionary party loses its super majority and the Federal Party comes to power, planning to implement federal reforms. The question of the new Chancellor and Ministry begins to get planned. The leader of the party will be invited by the Governor General to form a government in the Queen's name the next day, on 1st May. May *1st - On May Day 2009, the Federal Party comes to power. Yet again, through popularity shown in polling, Sheldon manages to stay Chancellor of Eagleia, through a deal with the leader of the Federal Party. Later this day, The Conservative Party, headed by Sheldon, cuts off ties with the Revolutionary party and sides with the Federals in exchange for getting to remain Chancellor. *5th - Eagleia celebrates 2 months of existence. Huge celebrations are held. The Queen comes for a quick one day Royal Visit and opens the Eagleia Heritage Centre. The Eagleian Charter of Rights and Freedoms is formally introduced to the public as the 1st Amendment (and 14th article) of the Constitution of the Union and Empire of Eagleia (although these rights existed from the beginning by convention, there was public demand for them to be enshrined in the Constitution). *6th - Taoism is the most practiced religion. Government and politics Eagleia is a constitutional monarchy, parliamentary democracy and a federal kingdom. All power is vested in the Queen, represented by a Governor-General appointed by the monarch on recommendation of the Chancellor of Eagleia. All power is vested in the Crown, but power is delegated to lesser authorities. Executive power has been delegated to the Cabinet, headed by the Chancellor, Legislative power to the Congress, and Judaical power to the Federal Judaical System, headed by a Imperial Court. Divisions The nation is a Imperial Federation. Eagleia is divided into an Empire and an Union (with Eagleton, DV not in either or them), the Empire administrations can vary vastly, some with large extents of self government to some with none at all, however Union members are given vast extents of self Government. The Union is divided into Provinces, which are further divided into States, which are further more divided into counties. Positions List of Highest positions within the state: *Head of State- Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II *Governor General - His Excellency, Sir.Knowzilla .E. *Chancellor and ministers - Her Majesty's Government in Eagleia - currently headed by the Federal Party. *3 Tier Congress (Crown, House of Lords, House of Representatives) *Imperial Court and lesser courts *Provincial and State Parliaments and Councils *Other Officials Crown *Sovereign: Her Imperial Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, Queen of the Union and Empire of Eagleia, Empress of its Empire, Commander in Chief of its armed forces, Supreme Head of the Union, Queen of its Dominions, Defender of the Faiths, Queen, of her other realms and territories, Head of the Commonwealth. *1st in line to the throne: HRH Prince Charles, Crown Prince of Eagleia. *2nd in line to the throne: HRH Prince William, Prince of Eagleia. Executive :Main article: Her Majesty's Government in Eagleia As mentioned earlier, executive power is delegated to a Cabinet, headed by the Federal Chancellor. The leader of the party which received most votes at the latest general election becomes Chancellor-designate, then there is a special process in which the Chancellor is appointed: Appointment of the Federal Chancellor: This process usually happens within a week after the general election results are announced. The leader of the party with the most votes does not automatically become Chancellor. The General election results are seen as a recommendation of who should be Chancellor, it is not the final decision, although its result is usually the only factor in the final decision. The process starts by the current Chancellor being invited to Eagleia Palace (residence of the Sovereign) if the Queen is present, or Victoria Place (residence of the Governor General) if the Queen is not present. through this process, if the Queen is not present, the GG fills in for the monarch. The Chancellor comes, he/she is greeted by Usher of the Empire as The Right Honourable, then the current Chancellor has a short evening tea with the Queen, thanks her and as he or she leaves the Doorkeeper says good bye to the outgoing Chancellor simply as Mr/Mrs. '', signifying the end of his/her Chancellorship. Then the Chancellor-presumptive is summoned by the Queen, he/she comes to the Palace, where the Queen invites him/her to form a Government and become the Federal Chancellor (or if the Queen is not present the Governor General invites him/her to form a Government in the name of the Queen). Then the new Chancellor moves into The Chancellery at No. 10, George Avenue (Eagleton, DV). '''End of Process.' Her Majesty's Federal Chancellor is permitted to name people of any party to become members of the Cabinet, the Chancellor's party will form a Ministry, all this is referred to collectively as Her Majesty's Government in Eagleia (unlike most countries, countries in the Commonwealth realms tend to have the definition of Government not include Parliament, etc). The official opposition in the House of Representatives is empowered to criticize the Government by being named Her Majesty's Loyal Opposition, thereby showing their everlasting loyalty to the monarch, but allowing criticism of Her Majesty's appointed Government. Legislative :Main article: Congress All legislative power is delegated to an Imperial Federal Congress, made up of a House of Lords and a House of Representatives. The Sovereign is officially the third tier of Congress and most paramount one. Sovereign :Main article: Monarchy of Eagleia The monarch opens Congress when present in Eagleton (DV) when it is the set date for its opening, otherwise the Governor General may. The Queen is always present for major important anniversaries, it is the Queen who opened the Grand Congress (as the first Congress is called, the following one is called the 1st Congress, not the actual first one). Other duties related to the Congress for the Sovereign includes singing into law Imperial Acts and giving assent to minor laws (the latter of which the Governor General may do). House of Lords :Main article: House of Lords Compromising exactly 100 members, of which 33 are hereditary and sit for life, another 33 of which are appointed by the Queen (or GG) on recommendation of the Chancellor and Leader of the official Opposition from a list of people who have served the nation well, and a final third of which are Lords Spiritual and sit for life. Duties include: Passing laws with agreement of the lower house. Stopping laws which are deemed unconstitutional. Reviewing High Court (State), Supreme Court (Provincial) and Imperial Court (Federal) cases which have been deemed controversial. Allowing passage of Imperial Acts. House of Representatives :Main article: House of Representatives Elected at least every 5 years through universal suffrage. Citizens of age 18 and above are allowed to vote. This house's duties are very broad and therefore hard to list. This House compromises of an ever changing amount of seats, usually at around 500, given according to State and Provincial population levels through a complicated and unknown process overseen by the Deputy Governor General. Law The Imperial Constitution of the Union and Empire of Eagleia (commonly known simply as "The Constitution") is the supreme law of Eagleia. It consists of a supreme book, which rests in the Great Hall of the National Archives. All text within that book is the law of the land. The Constitution also includes unwritten conventions and some Imperial Acts. Judaical System The Imperial Court of Eagleia is responsible for interpretation of the Constitution and is also the court of final resort. Cases are forwarded to the Imperial Court only very rarely. In general, cases in the ICE happen only once every 3 years. The decision of the Imperial court is final. Only the Judaical Committee of the Privy Council of Eagleia, made up of a few Lords and Ladies from the House of Lords, can overturn it's decision and only with all of it's members voting to overturn it, and only if the decision of the ICE is deemed controversial. There exists Provincial Courts and State Courts as well County Courts and so on, to deal with cases at a more local level. Foreign Relations and Military Eagleia is peaceful nation with it's foreign policy clearing outlining that. It is member of the Commonwealth of Nations, the United Nations, the CN alliance Veritas Aequitas and the CN Yellow team. The Kingdom maintains Embassies in a number of countries, including the United States, Russia, Brazil and France. It maintains High Commissions in a number of Commonwealth nations, including the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Jamaica, India and South Africa. As Eagleia is a peaceful nation it does not invest too much in its military, however it does anyhow for defence and policing. Demographics and Economy Demographics The March 2009 census of Eagleia showed it having mixed ethnicities. The population is steadily growing. An upcoming census is expected to give more detailed information. Notable Cities and Towns *Eagleton (DV) - Imperial Capital City -The City of Eagleton in the District of Victoria is the capital of the Union and Empire of Eagleia. *Goldenia - Metropolis - Capital of the Golden Eagle Province (within the Union). *Owlton - City - Capital of the Eye State in the Dominion of Northia (within the Empire). *Waebec - City - Capital of the Lotus State in the Dominion of Northia (within the Empire). *Tree-upon-Dune - Town (>Nearing City level) - Capital of the State of Acornia within the Dominion of Columbia (in the Empire). *Sunnia - City (>Nearing Metropolis level) - Capital of Sun Region Province (within the Union). *Pyra - Town - former capital of the State of Sunset, within the Sun Region Province, and Sunset's largest settlement (in the Union). Economy Eagleia has a fast growing economy which is already quite strong. *It already has a central bank and a habour. more to come... Other/More Improvements *Banks - 2 - Central Bank of Eagleia, The Queen Elizabeth II Bank *Habour - 1 - Liberty Habour *Foreign Ministry - 1 - (Official Ministry of Her Majesty's Government in Eagleia) *Stadiums - 3 - The Royal Edward Hall (Musical performances in general occur there, Art Exibitions held there frequently), The Prince Charles air Stadium (for Military parades and general theatre shows), The Royal Albert Hall (general performances; orchestras, musicals, shows; official showings). =Coming soon:= Provinces and States Geography and Climate Culture and language Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Eagleia